


Virgil And Roman Are No Longer Allowed On Tumblr

by hirusen



Series: The Sanders Family Is No Longer Allowed On Tumblr [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Cheating, Crying, Dislocated Joint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Injury, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mild Blood, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Platonic Sex, Protectiveness, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, like this whole thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Because, really now. They've teamed up to write this one.





	1. A&H/C 1

**Author's Note:**

> Logan's just mad that I picked Roman to do this with instead of him.

"We're not just friends and you fucking know it." Dolos growled and Virgil glanced away. He knew he was right, but he was too stubborn to say it. " _You_ say that, but I don't agree." "What? Virgil, we have sex like...nearly every time that you had a really bad anxiety attack. And I get that you're using me to reassure yourself that everything is okay, that you're okay. But you can't keep insisting that you and I are just friends. We're clearly more than that." "N-No, we aren't."

Deceit growled again, his hands wanting to ball up into fists but he kept them at his sides and relaxed. "I just...I don't understand why you won't admit to me, if not yourself, that you want to have a deeper relationship than...whatever we have is." Virgil sighed, leaning against the wall, his eyes on his shoes. "...Maybe...Maybe it's because I don't...really... I don't really see you as anything more than a friend, Dolos." Virgil stated, biting his lower lip and holding his breath for Deceit's response. "You...don't see me as more than a friend?"

"No. No, I-I really don't. I mean! The sex we have is great, and I do care about you, but I can't..." Virgil groaned, annoyed at himself for being unable to fully express what he was feeling. "I can't see us as anything more than friends." "...Oh. I...I-I, um..." Virgil felt his throat get tight; he's never heard Deceit fumble for his words before. "Well, I...wasn't expecting that. I, uh, well; I-I was...kinda hoping that...you shared the same feelings as me." "...What?" Dolos sighed deeply, trying to not show his hurt feelings, but doubting that he was actually pulling that off.

"Look, I'll just say it plainly: I've fallen in love with you. It's crazy, I know, but...I don't, don't know when I fell for you, but I realized after we had had sex one night that I was madly in love with you." Oh God. Virgil didn't know what to do, feeling trapped. "Now! Don't feel like you have to force yourself to be in a relationship with me! I'm not telling you this to sway you into feeling like you have to date me. I just thought...well, I had hoped that you, that you felt the same way for me, but were just too nervous to say it." "Dolos, I...I'm sorry."

Dolos gave him a sad smile, understanding mixed with pain in his mis-matched eyes. "It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything." "N-No! You... I'm glad you said something." Deceit raised his lone brow, confused. "Y-Yeah?" Virgil nodded his head. "Yeah. I...If you hadn't said anything, I would have kept having sex with you without knowing that I was hurting you." Deceit let Virgil take his hand and pull him a little closer. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, Dolos. But, now that I know about them, I'll be more considerate." "Are...you saying that you won't have sex with me anymore?" Virgil shook his head.

"I will--I absolutely love having sex with you--but...I'll do my best to read your emotions and try to help you out too. I've been selfish, only using you as a means to take care of my own emotional issues; I should have made sure that you didn't need that kind of comfort too." Dolos smiled weakly to Virgil, pulling him closer and loosely wrapping his arms around him. "I guess that's better than nothing. And, I know that it might never happen, but..." He trailed off, waiting until Virgil looked at him. "Maybe one day, you might return my feelings; I doubt it will happen, but I can dream, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's not wrong, and I will be getting him back for it.


	2. A&H/C 2

"Hold my hand, it's going to be fine." Roman hushed as Logan whimpered in agony. He had brought his boyfriend into Daydream Mode so he could relieve a little extra stress that sex or a massage couldn't take away. However, Logan had gotten injured, his leg dislocated at the hip and was bent at a rather painful angle. Roman needed to pop it back into place before he moved Logan, but since it was just the two of them, it wasn't going to be that easy. Thankfully, or maybe not depending on who you asked, there was a large rock that was nearby, Roman having fetched it and set it as close to Logan's injured limb as he could get.

He was supporting him against his body, having slowly and carefully positioned him, his foot now firm against the rock, his body moved enough so the joint was positioned correctly for the Prince to attempt to pop it back into place. He wasn't putting any pressure against it yet, but he was going to in a minute. "I'm so sorry about this, Logan. This is gonna hurt a lot." Logan swallowed nervously, squeezing the Prince's hand a little harder before he nodded his head, mentally prepared as he was gonna get for what was about to happen.

Logan screams were heartbreaking as Roman started to put pressure against his leg, using the rock as a means to pop the joint back into place. Logan was clawing at Roman's own legs with his free hand, tears rolling down his face as his nails dug deep into his hand, puncturing the skin and blood started to pool under Logan's nails. "Fuck,  _ROMAN!!_ " "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. Just a little more, my star, I promise." Though Roman had no idea if it was a little more or a lot more; his hip didn't show any signs that it was going to pop back in place.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Logan yelled in relief. He was breathing hard, sweat soaking his face, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I've got you, I'm right here. Slow breaths, slow breaths." Roman hushed as he pulled Logan back a little, his face twisting a little with some leftover pain, and gently picked him up like a princess. "I...think I'd like to go home." "Alright. I'm so sorry Logan, I shouldn't have let that happen." Logic chuckled weakly, his arms wrapped loosely around Roman's neck. "It's not your fault, Roman. You couldn't've known that that was going to happen, but...thank you, for popping it back into place. That...was not pleasant." Roman leaned forward a little and pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. "Of course."


	3. A&H/C 3

"Is it true? Please tell me he's lying." Thomas desperately asked, his hand grabbing at Deceit's arm. His boyfriend didn't turn to face him, his head hung low, ashamed. "...No. No, please, please tell me that he's lying, that you didn't..." "Thomas...I..." Dolos grimaced, glancing to his lover over his shoulder, loathing himself as he saw the tears forming in the human's eyes. He gently pulled his arm away, taking a couple of steps forward and away from Sanders. "Patton's...not lying..."

As he expected, Thomas rushed up, his fists weakly pounding against his back, hearing as he sobbed softly. "How could you?! How could you fucking do that to him?!" Dolos didn't reply. What the fuck could he say? Did he really want Thomas to know that, while he can control what his Sides could tell them, there was another Dark Side that could control him and his actions? That they could make the Sides that he and his fans love do things that are completely out of their character? Was he really willing to let Thomas know about that Side?

He heard the heartbreak in his whimpers and choked back sobs, felt the disheartened anger in the fists that seemed to only tap against his back, and knew that he couldn't tell him. He couldn't bare to see Thomas live in constant fear of that other Dark Side. So he would take it; take the hate, take the blame, take being accused of acting like a villain like the fans have made him out to be. He knew the truth, he knew Virgil was informing the Light Sides about the reason behind Dolos's uncontrolled action.

So he just stood there, not trying to stop Thomas, hearing as he cussed him out, asking him over and over why he did what he did to Patton. And all he could say at each question and cuss was, "I'm sorry."


	4. A&H/C 4

"Just breathe okay; who hurt you?" Roman heard Virgil's voice, distantly feeling his hands on his shoulders. Virgil had been waiting in the commons for a good twenty minutes for his boyfriend to come down so they could re-watch some classic Disney films and got worried; Roman was always eager to watch Disney movies, especially if Virgil asked if they could. So when he came into Roman's room to find him sobbing, his tunic stripped from his body and exposing his arms that were covered in little cuts, and the man radiating anxiety like a new cologne, he knew something was wrong.

He had quickly grabbed the first aid kit and was currently cleaning his arms of all of the blood, trying to help him through the anxiety attack he was suffering from. "...No one did." "What? Roman, are you feeling okay?" How on earth could no one have hurt him? His arms looked like a really crappy knock off of stained glass! They were just  _covered_ in cuts. "...Was it Logan?" They had been fighting more and more often lately, though no one was sure if it was because Logan was the one featured for the Crofter's deal or if it was because Logan couldn't stand the excess daydreaming Roman's been doing, which was making some of his video ideas a little...extra.

Prince Roman shook his head. "No, he didn't hurt me." "...Was it Dolos?" Again he shook his head. "Deceit isn't even back home yet." "Oh yeah..." Virgil grabbed and opened up one of the small alcohol cloths and gently scrubbed it over his cuts, frowning at how harshly Roman hissed at the sting; he normally just grunted or whined that it stung. "While I don't think that they did, did Thomas or Patton do this to you?" "No." "I didn't think so, but I had to ask..." He trailed off as he realized who was the one behind this; and it was in that moment, while Roman's skin shined lightly in the light of his room thanks to the disinfection wipes, that he saw the extremely faint, but still viable, scars. Dozens and dozens of them, all like the ones he had freshly craved into his skin.

"...No, no, Roman, baby, why? Why are you hurting yourself?" Virgil asked as he stopped dressing his arms, his hands cupping his face, gently wiping away the tears that were still falling. "Why not? I'm not doing my job right; I've never been doing it right. Nothing I do is good enough; I can't make Thomas happy with my ideas and Logan just despises all of them. I'm...worthless." "No, no. Baby, Roman, my Knight, you are doing just fine! You do your job better than any of us ever could! Yes, one or two ideas Logan won't agree with and they do fall a little short of what Thomas was actually thinking, but they still love them! And you're not worthless; how the fuck could you be? Without you, Thomas loses his drive to make videos, his passion of them, for theater, for making people smile and be happy!"

Virgil pulled Roman against his body, rocking him slowly. He felt as he finally broke, his hands grabbing onto his legs because he didn't want to ruin Virgil's jacket if his cuts started to bleed again. Virgil just held him as he sobbed, rocking him softly, hushing words of comfort and support to him, reassuring him that he's never done anything wrong, that they all loved him, that Thomas's fans still and always will love him. "Don't you ever cut yourself again, okay? If you feel the urge to do so, come get me or Patton and talk to us." Roman nodded as he nuzzled his face into Virgil's neck, Anxiety feeling as his throat became wet with his tears, but he didn't care. He moved his arms to hold him protectively, becoming Roman's shield from the outside world for now.

...He needed to talk to Logan and sort this out. Roman can't have such aggression thrown at him right now.  _It would best if I actually talked to all of them while he slept._ Virgil thought as he gently pushed Roman back, telling him that he just wanted to finish dressing his cuts for now, seeing as Roman numbly nodded his head, letting Virgil do whatever he wanted. Once he had finished, Roman raised a brow when Virgil stripped out of his jacket, smiling weakly as he slid it onto his body. "Come on, up." Virgil hushed as he lifted Roman in his arms like a princess, something the Prince has done many times to him, and carried him to Virgil's bedroom, laying him down. "We'll watch the movies a little later. Right now, you should get some sleep." Roman nodded and shifted until he was comfortable, his eyes falling close quicker than Virgil would've liked; he must have been running on only 5 hours of sleep these last four days.

* * *

Virgil had called Thomas and asked him to gather the others in the commons. He waited on the couch, arms crossed, his body language expressing his chained-up rage; once they all filtered in, all of them having a worried expression, did Virgil set his eyes on Logan. "Tell me what your fucking issue with Roman is." He growled, clearly biting his tongue on saying something more colorful at Logan. "Issue? Virgil, what are you--" "Cut the crap!" He snapped sharply.

It was only then that they all saw that Virgil wasn't wearing his jacket.

"Kiddo, where's your jacket?" "Yeah, it's rare to see you without it; or if you don't have that one, you have your old one on." Patton and Thomas spoke, but Virgil didn't acknowledge them with a gaze, his eyes glued onto Logan. "My jacket is currently on Roman. Who I found after he made his arms look like a blender got to them." The cold, flat words made the air in the room vanish. "So, I will ask again: what is your issue with him, Logan?" He was gritting his teeth, trying so hard to keep from getting off the couch.

"...There is no issue, Virgil. We've merely been...in several disagreements about video ideas." Logan's words were calculated and Virgil knew it. Before anyone could blink, Virgil was on his feet and lunged himself at Logan. Logic barely had time to understand what was happening before he was flung into the wall by his tie, Virgil yanking him forward by it and his white knuckled fist greeted his face, sending his glasses flying off his face. "WHOA, VIRGIL!" Thomas screamed as he and Deceit grabbed at his arms, trying to pull him off Logan, who now had a black eye. Dolos wrapped his arms under Virgil's and ripped him off of Logan, holding as firmly as he could, but grunting from the effort. Anxiety wanted to pummel Logic into the fucking ground.

"Tell me the fucking truth, you fucking robot cunt!" "Fine! Yes, I've hated a lot of Roman's ideas, but I had no clue he would do that to himself!" Logan barked as Thomas held him steady, carefully examining his black eye, spotting that while Virgil hadn't broken Logan's nose, it was bleeding pretty bad. "Fuck you, you piece of shit! I get that he can be annoying, and that you two have had a lot of friction lately, but you can at least pretend to be nice when he's acting like that! His ideas have become so outlandish because he's so fucking scared that he's not doing his job right anymore! That he's not making Thomas happy, that he's not good enough, that he's worthless!"

Logan stilled, Virgil still straining against the hold Deceit had on his arms, panting hard after he screamed that. "I've seen his scars! His arms are covered in them, and I don't want to think about how many others he's craved into his body! Every single time you reject one of his ideas, he bottles that feeling up, and keeps doing it until he can't keep it bottled up anymore and he cuts himself!" Virgil felt tears swell up in his eyes, the pain of seeing his boyfriend like that getting to be too much for him. "You goddamn son of a bitch, you just need to play nice when his ideas start to turn crazy like that..." Virgil wept, falling limp in Deceit's arms. Patton quickly hurried over to Virgil as Dolos lowered him to the floor, holding him tight as he cried.

"If...If I hadn't come to check up on him, with how little sleep he's had the last four days and how much he had cut himself, he could've..." His eyes slid up to Logan's. "He would've committed suicide if I didn't go check on him." Logan felt bile shoot up his throat, forcing himself to swallow it. "You almost killed my boyfriend, you piece of shit. You almost made Thomas lose everything that pushes him to create the good in the world that he does." Logan slumped onto the floor himself, understanding the details of his past actions. Despite the pain Virgil had caused him, he felt himself start to cry.

"W-Where is he?" "In my room." Logan nodded, pushing himself up and started to move towards the stairs when, "You take one more step and I kill you." It was a threat and everyone stilled. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him unless we're doing a Sanders Sides video. Once his cuts have healed, you can spend time with him as long as I'm there." Virgil shoved himself up and stood in front of Logan. "Until I know that you can play nice with him when he needs reassurance like he's been needing the last four days, I'm not letting you near him without me at his side. And if he comes to you in the middle of the night with an idea, no matter how **fucking stupid you think it is,** _you accept it_ , tell he did a good job, _**and give him a smile.**_ " Virgil's voice had started to distort towards the end of it, Logan seeing that he was willingly doing that, so he knew he was in full control right now.

Logan could do nothing, say nothing, only nod before Virgil went upstairs, the group hearing as his door opened and closed.


End file.
